GRANATE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.90. Date of birth October 23, 2001. Death September 17, 2020. Dark blue hair, almost black, green eyes. Garnet Lassart-Malinde, is an OC character from my stories. He is the son of Petz and Sapphire. He has an older brother, Coraíon and a nephew with his same name. Historia en GWNE Némesis ' He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned 'Historia en Sailor Moon R He doesn´t exist in Sailor Moon´s universe Historia en GWA Alfa He wasn´t been born yet Historia en GWB Beta As a child he was always very restless and mischievous, although he never had a bad intention, being rather curious, although he earned his mother's anger and his father's softer reprimands. He had a lot of affinity with his godmother Makoto. The sailor and then planetary princess, whenever she went to her cafeteria, invited her to eat cake. Being a teenager he becomes quite a joker and a thug, but he still has no bad faith. He loved to tease his cousin Amethyst. Together with this and her other cousins, Kerria, Idina and Katherine, she will form the Justices group. Soon, influenced by his recently known cousin Mazoui and his cousin Leval, he joins the United Nations military academy. In the division of UNISON. He is admitted to begin his pilot studies. Shortly after starting the second course he embarks with his cousins and Amethyst in the SSP-1 ship. After saying goodbye to his parents and the rest of the family, including his uncles, Roy, and Bertie, his uncle Diamond and his aunt Emerald. Historia en GWG Gamma Shortly after leaving in space, the ship makes a technical stop orbiting the Moon. Then he meets Queen Neherenia who has come along with Chibiusa to meet the SSP-1 and has completed some agreements. Garnet falls in love with Neherenia, is reciprocated and both live an idyll that is interrupted when she must return to the Moon. At first he comes to consider resigning and going to the moon with her. He even tells his cousin Amethyst, for which he admits to having had an attraction long ago. Shortly after he manages to ascend to Ensign. Unfortunately in his first mission he is surprised, along with other members of his squad, by an enemy attack when he was doing an internship. Barely armed, he resists bravely destroying even some enemy devices until his plane is destroyed, dying in action. He will be promoted posthumously to lieutenant and honored for his courage. His spirit says goodbye to his parents so much that they will see him in Heaven, as well as Neherenia and his godmother. Historia en GWD Delta One of the main streets of Vitae, the capital of Bios, where his Amethyst and Leval cousins will live, will bear his name. The avenue of Lieutenant Garnet Lassart. In it, a holo projection of him will carry subtitles about who he was and how he gave his life for the crew and passengers of the SSP-1. Both his brother and his parents get very excited. Petz is very whole when he makes a short speech remembering the figure of his son. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature He doesn´t appear or is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He doesn´t appear or is mentioned Historia en GWT Trascendencia He appears remembered by his relatives and friends who do it with much affection and nostalgia. Especially in the case of his brother Coraíon of his cousins Mazoui and Leval, his cousin Amethyst and Neherenia. He will return together with everyone at the time of Transcendence. Curiosities of the character. As a child, he was not able to pronounce the name of his godmother Makoto well and ended up calling her Makoina, an affectionate term with which he will always refer to her. He called his brother Coraion affectionately Cory. Being the only male member of the Justices, he himself and with humor called himself "the fifth Justice." There is the circumstance that he is the cousin of all the components of the group, Kerria, Idina and Kathy on the part of the mother and Amethyst on the part of the father, which makes him the family link between them. When his cousins sang, he played drums, which is why they originally put him in the group. He also sang very well, and sometimes the roles were reversed, it was he who acted as a soloist performing some song while his cousins played instruments. When he is in Bios, living with Cooan's family, Alice, (the daughter of Neherenia and Doran), he sees her image on the avenue. Soon he sees a boy who is practically identical and is amazed. That boy is Garnet Lassart-Wallance, the son of Coraíon and Sandy Ann Wallance, and nephew of the original Garnet. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation